This invention relates generally to apparatus for winding paper and like material. More specifically, this invention relates to the core loading arm of a paper winding device.
Apparatus for winding paper and like material are known in the art. In the paper making industry, these apparatus typically include a core loading arm that functions to load the core or cores, on which the paper or like material is wound, between a pair of rolls so that the paper or like material can be wound therearound.
The winder core loading arms are usually movable from a first position to a second position. The first position is the core loading position and the second position is the position wherein the cores are positioned between the winder rolls. To move the winder core loading arms from the first position to the second position, and vice versa, the arms typically have gear segments fastened to them which are driven by pinion gears mounted to each end on a cross-shaft. The cross-shaft is typically driven by air or an electrical motor coupled to a gear reducer.
Although the prior devices provided a loading arm which functioned to allow one to load the cores between the rolls, their construction has not been entirely satisfactory. First, these traditional winder core loading arms have a bulky construction which limits the operator's access to the front winder drum area preventing adequate clean up of this area. Moreover, in some cases, gear segment teeth failure has been experienced. Furthermore, these winder core loading arms typically have a limited angular rotation of the arm. For example, typical winder core loading arms utilizing linear actuators directly connected to the core loading arms are normally limited to about 120.degree. of rotation. This thereby limits the loading position of the winder core loading arm thereby providing an awkward and sometimes difficult position for the operator to load the cores into the core loading arm.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved winder core loading arm mechanism.